


Prayer

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Blasphemy Challenge (Good Omens), Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Crowley prays in his sleep. But one day he stops. As far as Aziraphale is concerned anyway. In reality, Crowley still prays, but those prayers have changed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571323
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114
Collections: 12 Days of Blasphemy





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the '12 Days of Blasphemy' prompt 'prayer'.

One night, Aziraphale accused Crowley of praying.

Crowley denied it, but Aziraphale was adamant.

He’d heard him doing it - whispering them in his sleep, mumbling them under his breath. Not with the words that mortals use – those fancy, formal, and pretentious verses, the flowery roundabouts they employ instead of outright asking the Almighty for what they want.

Crowley’s prayers came in the form of questions.

And most of those questions were _why._

Why did God abandon him?

Why did She stop loving him?

Why could She not talk to him, give him one single answer?

Why did She test the humans to destruction?

Why did She need them to suffer?

Why did She sacrifice Her only son?

Aziraphale wasn’t trying to hurt Crowley’s feelings, wasn’t trying to pry.

He brought it up only because he’d noticed Crowley had stopped.

And, ironically, Aziraphale was curious as to _why_.

Crowley told Aziraphale he doesn’t pray because demons don’t.

That’s not entirely true.

He’d prayed up until the day the world almost ended, and for a few weeks beyond.

But he doesn’t pray to God anymore because he doesn’t need to.

He doesn’t care to know why God gave up on him.

It doesn’t matter.

Crowley doesn’t need answers, and he doesn’t need Her love.

He has everything he could ever want.

He has a new prayer, and it comes in the form of a single name.

 _Aziraphale_.

He whispers that prayer into his angel’s mouth, down his chest, against the curve of his hip, between his legs.

Crowley prays on his knees in front of his husband when he takes him in his mouth.

And every time he does, he finds a way to Heaven.

Aziraphale has a new prayer as well. One that doesn’t belong to the Almighty.

And when Crowley gets on his knees and worships at the altar of his husband, Aziraphale prays, too.


End file.
